Eu já Sabia
by Arine-san
Summary: Uma pequena continuação de "Antes Que Seja Tarde" pra finalizar a trama. One-Short.


**Eu Já Sabia**

**Maybe it's intuition**

**(Talvez seja intuição)  
But some things you just don't question**

**(Mas algumas coisas você apenas não questiona)  
Like in your eyes**

**(Como em seus olhos)  
I see my future in an instant**

**(Eu vi meu future num instante)  
And there it goes**

**(Eu lá se vai)  
I think I've found my best friend**

**(Eu acho que encontrei minha melhor amiga)  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy**

**(Eu sei que posso estar soando um pouco louco)  
But I believe**

**(Mas eu acredito)**

\- Não acha que estamos sendo um pouco precipitados? Quer dizer, morar juntos é uma grande decisão.

\- Não tenho nenhuma dúvida, Kagome. Você tem? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru encarando-a.

\- Bem... Só acho que estamos indo rápido. Não tem nem seis meses que eu e Inuyasha terminamos.

\- Você ainda gosta dele? – Ele indagou com certo receio.

\- Não.

\- Então, por que isso agora?

\- Não sei. Só acho que é um grande passo. É só isso. Nunca fiz algo assim.

\- Você ainda ama Inuyasha. – Disse resignado.

\- Não é isso, Sesshoumaru. Eu o amo, mas com um amigo.

\- E você só percebeu isso depois de anos de noivado? – O youkai começava a ficar com raiva. – Como isso é possível?

\- Pelo menos não fiquei desejando o namorado de minha irmã pela mesma quantidade de anos. – Ela gritou e ele ficou chocado. – Talvez eu tenha medo de que você simplesmente vá atrás da próxima namorada dele.

\- É isso que pensa de mim? – Sesshoumaru perguntou indignado. – Acho que você tem razão. Talvez seja melhor repensarmos tudo. Talvez eu não sirva pra você. Pensei que a essa altura já soubesse o que quer e o que eu quero. Mas parece que não. – E depois de dizer isso ele a deixou sozinha.

* * *

**I knew I loved you before I met you**

**(Eu sabia que te amava antes de conhecer)  
I think I dreamed you into life**

**(Eu acho que meu sonho trouxe você à vida)  
I knew I loved you before I met you**

**(Eu sabai que te amava antes de te conhecer)  
I have been waiting all my life**

**(Eu esperei por toda a minha vida)**

Dias depois ela foi ao apartamento dele. Sesshoumaru foi atender a porta e parecia ter acabo de acordar. Usava apenas uma calça.

\- Eu estava assustada. – Disse Kagome de cabeça baixa. Tentando evitar de olhar para o peito dele. – Me desculpe. Tudo na minha vida sempre foi pensado e repensado. E nesses dias longe de você, eu pensei mais um pouco. – O youkai ouvia a tudo em silêncio, olhando para ela. – E cheguei à conclusão de que o único momento espontâneo que tive em muitos anos, foi impedir que você saísse de meu apartamento naquela noite. – Ele continuava apenas observando-a. – E é por isso que eu sei que vai dar certo. Agora tenho certeza. E tenho certeza porque só você faz isso comigo. Só você me dá vontade de ficar pulando e rindo e fazer o que me der na telha. – Os olhos dela brilhavam enquanto falava de forma apaixonada. – Você despertou um lado meu que eu nem sabia que existia. Uma lado irracional e impulsivo. Só que eu ainda não sei lidar muito bem com ele. Se você puder me perdoar e me dar uma nova chance, talvez você pudesse me ajudar a organizar esse lado. – Sesshoumaru permaneceu encarando-a em silêncio durante todo desabafo dela. Kagome começa a ir embora cheia de lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Acho que prefiro desorganizar seu lado organizado. – O youkai disse, com um sorriso de canto, antes que ela se afastasse mais que dois passos.

\- Acho que você teria que se esforçar muito. Seria um trabalho de vinte e quatro horas. – Kagome se virou para ele, sorrindo, ainda com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

\- Nossa! – Ele fingiu estar espantado. – Esse trabalho tem benefícios?

\- Alguns. – Kagome disse maliciosamente.

\- Acho que devíamos conversar um pouco mais sobre isso num lugar mais reservado. – Sesshoumaru se afastou um pouco, para que Kagome entrasse.

\- Você leu minha mente. Só acho que deve se preparar bem, pois essa reunião pode demorar horas.

\- Você acha?

\- Claro. Temos muitos pontos a discutir.

\- Espero não decepcioná-la.

\- Seria a primeira vez. – Sesshoumaru riu.

\- Acho que esse seu lado espontâneo está lhe fazendo mal. Ou será que sou eu?

\- Não me importo, contanto que você continue comigo. – Os dois foram se beijando para o quarto.

**There's just no rhyme or reason**

**(Não há nenhuma rima ou razão)  
Only this sense of completion**

**(Apenas essa sensação de conclusão)  
And in your eyes**

**(E em seus olhos)  
I see the missing pieces**

**(Vejo as partes perdidas)  
I'm searching for**

**(Que estou procurando)  
I think I've found my way home**

**(Acho que encontrei meu caminho para casa)**

\- Você não vai mudar de ideia de novo, vai? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru abraçando a mulher que estava deitada sobre seu peito.

\- Não quanto a isso. – Respondeu Kagome sorrindo. – Não quanto a nós. Eu te amo. – Ela lhe beijou nos lábios.

\- Você sabe que eu nunca faria você se apaixonar por mim para depois correr atrás de outra. Você sabe disso, certo?

\- Eu sei. Me desculpe por dizer essas coisas. Eu estava com medo. Da última vez que eu achei que tudo ia bem, eu estava errada. Só é um pouco difícil acreditar que dessa vez tudo está certo e somos felizes. – Kagome o encarou. – Mas agora eu acredito cem por cento.

\- Ótimo! Porque você não vai se livrar de mim tão facilmente. Eu sou um youkai, por isso pode-se dizer que eu tenho tempo de sobra pra te convencer. – Kagome riu e o beijou.

\- É bom saber disso. – Disse ela ao voltar a se recostar contra o peito dele. Sesshoumaru beijou a cabeça dela. E logo os dois dormiam em paz.

**I knew I loved you before I met you**

**(Eu sabia que te amava antes de conhecer)  
I think I dreamed you into life**

**(Eu acho que meu sonho trouxe você à vida)  
I knew I loved you before I met you**

**(Eu sabai que te amava antes de te conhecer)  
I have been waiting all my life**

**(Eu esperei por toda a minha vida)**

**[I Knew I Loved You – Savage Garden]**


End file.
